


He Frees Himself

by Syiqah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Langst, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Lotor (Voltron), Mentioned Lotura, Self-Harm, mentioned allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syiqah/pseuds/Syiqah
Summary: Do you ever just look in the mirror and see yourself and yet it’s not you?





	He Frees Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Did a small one-short for this lovely piece by @kajerex  
> https://kajerex.tumblr.com/post/181202810650/he-frees-himself

_Do you ever just look in the mirror and see yourself and yet it’s not you?_

Well that’s what Lance had to deal with every single time he sees his reflection after that god-awful day. He hated it. He hated to see his own damn face. He hated to see those perfectly blue marks on him. It isn’t him. It doesn’t define him. It doesn’t belong to him. It belongs to someone better. It belongs to someone worthy. It belongs to someone like Her.

He hated those marks. It reminds him too much of her. Her beautiful face, her beautiful smile, her beautiful soul. She deserves so much more, and she still chose him. Him and his stupid self. If anything, he’s nothing more than a joke, a seventh wheel, a second choice. He’s nothing compared to Prince Lotor.

_Prince Lotor…._

Who was he kidding? He’s nothing!

Within moments, he pulled out the pen knife he hid in his drawer. He hasn’t done it in years, but the toll of the war was heavy, and with the added situation he had found himself in, he’ll do it. He have to do it. This time for something else entirely. This time, He’ll get rid of it. He’ll make sure. This time, he'll free himself.

**The sink turns red.**


End file.
